Road of Redemption Rewritten
by ShowdownDewott
Summary: Basically a rewritten version with better diolouge
1. Seperation Part 1

Hi guys 2Alicorn2Tardis with the new Elements of Insanity story I call Redemption Road now a Dragon Ball GT crossover with Cell and Android 18.

Disclaimer I do not own MLP FiM,DB GT,and the Elements of Insanity belongs to TheInvertedShadow,MLP;FiM belongs to Hasbro,and Dragon Ball GT belongs to Funamation always please review my stories now on with story

We begin in the base of the Elements of Insanity their leader,the feared alicorn Brutalight Sparcake was in meeting with her fellow cohorts Rainbine Dash,a cybernetic pegasus,Applepills,a demented,pill craving psychopath,Pinkus Cupcake,a muderous,blood thirsty lunatic,Rarifruit,a fruit loving maniac with hoof to hoof combat skills,Fluttershout,a short temepered pegasus with being the most normal of the group,and Derpigun,a dim witted cyber pony with a craving for muffins.

We need a way to invade Equestria said Brutalight as she pulled out a list of about a pill missle said Appepills as she tried to open her pill 's just pathetic Rarifruit with the others agreeing with her statement Interdimenisional portal said Pinkus which got her a lot of suprised expresions from her friends That's just smart enough to work said Brutalight clearly impressed with the idea that Pinkus came up with while she thought about it,somepony need an army said Rainbine interrupting Brutalight's thoughts. Your right we need an army but what will we use said Applepills still gnawing on her bottle.

Meanwhile another alicorn with her unicorn partner were after a certain pony who you may ask,Brutalight Sparcake was the arch nemesises of Painset Shimmercakes and partner in crime,Magic Mare both looked over the cliff they stood on. We are going to destroy Twilight but,we are going to need a plan to eradicate her said Magic Mare as she levitated a book of ideas overs to Painset who looked through it,deep in her thoughts when something caught her was Fluttershout and Rainbine walking down the had both been sent to the Badlands to look for any soldiers they could muster and bring back to Brutalight so she had an invasion Mare got an idea,Let's make those two answer our question on where Twilight is she said greedily until Painset suddenly remembered her encounter with Rainbine.

That cyborg is a threat said Painset as she glared at Magic Mare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cell awakened from his coma and saw a famialiar face,Android 18 who had also awoken and glared at eachother.(Quick littke note Cell has reformed as well as Frieza and 17 but they will appear later on)Both of them were rivals fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament one minute and awakening in the middle of nowhere with amnesia.

18,are you alright Cell said being like overprotective father to his daughter as 18 shoved him away teasingly.

I'm fine she said calmly as Cell looked were in somekind of field.

Let's see if we can find shelter he said as they saw a thunderstorm rolling found a cave as a few drops began to had managed to find some salmon and lettuce with rice as he cooked a portal opened up and two ponies fell to the ground unconscious from their wounds.18 and Cell looked in shock as the portal closed

This concludes Part 1Stay tuned for Part 2 of Redemption Road Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Seperation Part 2

Rainbine awoke with the aroma of rubbing alochol and sat up and noticed Fluttershout still out cold with bandages on her hooves,wings,and her right only found a bandage on her wing and she found her scattergun placed right next to Fluttershout's hat was on the ground besides her. She noticed 18 and Cell clearly keeping an eye on them.

What the hell is this place said Rainbine said curiously as she finally woke up when Rainbine nudged her with the scattergun she had on shrieked as Rainbine held her gun right up to her face Everyone had to cover their ears when the shriek occurred.

What was that for said Cell,deafened slightly by her scream

Sorry,force of habit said Fluttershout as she saw Cell and 18 with her good eye.

By the way,We haven't officially yet I'm Cell,the Ultimate Life Form and this is Andriod 18,my current friend slash rival said Cell And you are? He asked quizically at Rainbine and Fluttershout.

Im Fluttershout,the elenent of soundwaves(note I wont use thier official element name for the safety of kids reading this) and this is Rainbine,the Element of cybernetics and we are members of a group of six called the Demented Six and We form the Elements of INSANITY said Fluttershout screaming ,18,and Rainbine quickly adjusting thier hearing this time to block out the noise but the ground had shaken from the Rainbine picked up another being on her radar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Painset watched from behind a stalagtite,clearly ready to attack forgetting about Rainbine's and 18 quickly sensed Painset and Fluttershout's advanced hearing gave her Painset's jumped out from behind along Magic Mare and charge only to come face to face with Cell's tail as he quickly stung her(Magic Mare)and absorbed some of her power.18 used her hands to quickly absorb some of Painset's then spawned a Cell Jr and he immediately attacked pulled out her scattergun and got in close range and immediately splattered everywhere as Painset staggered and clearly having enough as she and Magic Mare teloprted away.

This isn't the last time we are going see her?Isn't it?asked 18 exhausted from the clearly knowing they would see the Subjects sometime soon.

This concludes Chapter Chapter we rejoin Brutalight and the others see you guys soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Attack of the Subjects

Brutalight Sparcake was in the dining hall extremely only had Rainbine and Fluttershout gone missing but two androids that went by the names Cell and Android 18 were protecting knew this thanks to an interdimenisional mirror spell that she learned fairly for the others they were desperate to find thier missing was especially torn do to Rainbine being like a sister to had also joined in the search along with Derpigun and the Cutie Mark Monsters.

At rhis rate,we'll never find them said Karateloo as she flew overhead while Francie Bloom and Creepy Belle followed from and Applepills were also with began hearing snickering from the immediately radios Brutalight and was flying overhead when she overheard a familiar she dove done to the bushes readying her gatling they were,Magic Mare and Painset Shimmercakes laughing evily as a white and purple alien and a human stood defiantly,both injured and pushing their limits.

Frieza we need a plan and fast said Android 17 as Magic Mare pelted them with more boulders until the familiar whir of a minigun halted everyone as Derpigun opened up her attack taking to the sky for an rest of the elements watched in awe as Derpigun pummeled the Subjects forgetting about Painset being an alicorn as Painset took off.

Asspike,Rarifruit,Applepills,Pinkus Cupcake,Francie Bloom,and Creepy Belle,You guys aid those two againist Magic Mare.I'll assist Derpigun in her fight againist Painset said Brutalight as she summoned her swords and took off to aid ground fight was going to be difficult due to Magic Mare being very charged,gauntlet fully powered up as she successfully lands a bears her teeth as she disobeys Brutalight's orders and clamps down on Painset's and Derpigun watch in shock as Pinkus bring Painset down to the ground only with her mouth.

Remind me to wear armor said Brutalight hesitantly as Derpigun nods in agreement as they return to the stands up limping due the bite breaking her hoof.

Magic Mare,RETREAT!THAT'S AN ORDERS said Painset as Magic Mare prepared to teloport,one of Brutalight's swords stabbed into Painset's back,blood gushing from the wound.

We will have our revenge said Painset as they both teloported away.

My name is Frieza and this is Android 17 said Frieza as he introduced himself and 17.

I'm Brutalight and these are my friends,Applepills,Rarifruit,Pinkus Cupcake,Creepy Belle,Asspike,Francie Bloom and Ka-Where's Karateloo said Brutalight as she began to them The Subjects had a hostage on thier hooves

Stay tuned for Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4 Clash in the Cave

_Hey guys Emperor Valeyard of Unova with Chapter 4 of Roads of Redemption chapter might also have metioning of a story storyI have be planned. Rainbine the disclaimer please._

 _Rainbine:Emperor Valeyard of Unova doesn't own Dragon Ball GT,MLP:FiM,or The Inverted Shadow owns the Elements of Insanity,Lauren Faust owns My Litte Pony:Friendship is Magic,and Akira Toriyama owns the Dragon Ball series as a whole._

 _December 16,2015_

 _Location:Unknown Cave_

All was quiet on the horizon as Cell and Rainbine returned from their hunt with firewood,a freshly killed deer,plenty of blueberries,and water to put the fire out and to ingest .18 had raided a nearby campsite for supplies getting a tent,some ingredients for smores and hamburgers,extra flashlights,and a map of the area which read Eterna Forest,Sinnoh.

"With all the bug types around we might as well spray a max repel"said Fluttershout as she sprayed the cave entrance to prevent any wild pokemon from wandering into them. Meanwhile deeper in the cave Painset finally arrived after figuring out how to get through the dimensions."Why was I forced along"Magic Mare whined only for Painset to shush her"This is the place they'rethey're might as well begin searching.

Rainbine looked up and noticed dozens of Golbat staring them down"We may wanna stay quiet"said Cell with the others nodding keeping noise to a bare steps could be heard as the group quickly armed and Magic Mare rounded a nearby corner and spotted Rainbine,Cell,18,and Fluttershout"Well,Well,Well if it isn't the cyber freak and the loudmouth"Painset says as Rainbine readied her shotgun."About time we found you"said Painset as she cackled evily earning death glares from Cell and Fluttershout

"Time to take out the hideous trash"Magic Mare mocked as Rainbine and 18 finally snapped charging at her spoke in a dark tone"You messed with the wrong bio android"he said as he lunged at Painset with Fluttershout right behind the was immediately pummeled while Magic Mare wasn't doing so good either. **"ENOUGH!"** screamed Painset as she blasted Fluttershout,18,Rainbine,and Cell off of her and her dreaded cohort as the color of her fur changed to red as she became ubercharged while Magic Mare watched in shock and awe.

 _ **"IT's ABOUT TIME I FINISHED YOU TWO!"**_ screamed Painset as she charged at Rainbine and Fluttershout only for her energy to be drained courtesy of Android# grabbed Magic Mare and sapped her of her magic as well defeating them easily.

That concludes the Chapter We return the focus to Brutalight and the rest of the I hinted at a new Pokemon story.I also would like to announce that Villains Academy will be revamped in Joey's Hoenn Nuzlocke Adventure will get a new chapter as well the beginning to the long awaited sequel to Daleks Invasion:The Dragon realms,Crash Course Namek!I will meet you peasants on the flip side peace.


	5. Chapter 5 Fight for the EOI

Hey guys ShowdownDewott here with the next chapter of Roads of Redemption Rewritten. As I mentioned previously I would do a new Pokemon story (Weirdmageddon in Kalos obviously). Well lets get the out of the gate with some now until December I hereby declare it Writers Month meaning I will work extra hard on chapters for my current stories until New Years Eve. Cell the disclaimer please.

Cell: ShowdownDewott does not own ANYTHING except the plot of the story.

(TIMESKIP BY 8 MONTHS)

Brutalight wasn't looking forward to this at all, Painset had recently challenged her to a duel with a gruesome stipulation.

(Flashback)

I, Painset Shimmercakes challenge you and that Frost Demon ally to a fight. If you win, You get your friends back (A/N in between chapters a rematch occurred and they failed) and if I win….. I take control of the Elements of Insanity." Said Painset while levitating Cell, 18, Rainbine, and Fluttershout in magic bindings as Frieza, Android 17, and Brutalight looked on sheer shock, rage, and concern as Magic Mare smirked while her boss laughed away.

(Flashback end)

"I thought this day would never come" said Brutalight as she sharpened her swords "I mean we need all of the energy we can muster in order to kick the Subjects out of here" she continued as frustration overtook Android 17's face.

"Why did 18 have to stuck with those dumb friends of yours" said 17 only to earn a deathglare from Pinkus Cupcake. "We need backup if we are going to counter Painset" said Rarifruit. "I know a few that could help" said Frieza with an evil smirk. "Looks like I need my family for this."

(3 days later)

"You ready to be eradicated?" said Brutalight while summoning her swords to her as Painset laughed like a madman. "Bring it on you walking piece of licorice" said Painset as the 2 alicorns charged at each other. "Cooler,NOW!" said Frieza as the brothers fired off two death beams. Brutalight saw this and jumped away. Painset and Magic Mare were both zapped by the death beams, however they were alive thanks to there freaks coming to the rescue.

"We finished them off now!" shouted Rainbine as she and Fluttershout grabbed the ponies and chucked them into the air. Cell then fired a Solar Kamehameha at the freaks erasing them from existence.

Short chapter? Yes! Longer epilogue? Hell yes! Cya then folks


	6. Chapter 6 Epilogue

Hey guys ShowdownDewott here with the epilouge of Roads of Redemption Rewritten, the biggest pain in my rear to write. Ranting aside thank you guys for keeping my inspiration going. And to think people from the Islamic world actually reads this. Thank you guys out there in the Middle East and everywhere in between for keeping me going strong, thank you all! Anyways Rainbine the disclaimer please

Rainbine: ShowdownDewott owns nothing except the plot.

It had been a few months since the defeat of The Subjects. Cell had begun training both physically and mentally if they were to return, he would be ready. Cell's IQ had also made big leaps and bounds, allowing him to practice any psychokenetic powers he had obtain in the training, he had also managed to tweak the Solar Kamehamha's tint from blue to green.

Android 18 had also began to train for The Subjects' return alongside Cell. She had also learned a new technique simply known as chakra from an unknown source. Using this knowledge, 18 would gain new attacks that relied on her chakra rather then ki. She would also start training Marron to succeed her in the future. This training also would prove better for the both of them.

Rainbine had recently decided to become an assassin for hire, often paying big money for the big stuff. She also upgraded her equipment for said missions thanks to Vagineer's upgrades, these upgrades included a silencer for her scattergun, enhanced sonar, the ability to match a Blackbird in flight speed, and many more. The other Elements had also become mercanaries to settle the home problem once and for all.

Fluttershout had also gained from this, she had gained a perk where she could suppress her voice and wings for stealth. She had also found out there was a forest full of new creatures to explore right behind the new base, during breaks she would go here to help any of her new animal friends in times of need. She had also recalled that thier were Pokemon in this forest, so one day she found a lonely Mudkip, which she would raise as a partner in crime with her, even teaching it Hyper Voice as a Swampert, this duo had also learned of mega evolution, finding Swampertite under the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _FIN_

And thus brings the insanity to an end, After 2 years of stalling this it's finally over. But this isn't the end of the RORR crew, there will be a sequel but in do time. Anyways guys this is Showdown saying this:

Read!

Review!

Reimagine!

See you all soon for the beginning of Battle for the Pine Barrens


End file.
